


Wish Under A Shooting Star

by MiniNoire



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cheesecake, Comfort, F/M, Mild Angst, Open Ending, Plagg misses his chosen, Shooting Stars, Tikki is a comforting bae as usual, Wishes, past holders, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNoire/pseuds/MiniNoire
Summary: “Say, Plagg, what would you do if, somehow, you got a chance to meet your old kittens again?”"“You really needed to remind me of them, huh?"
Relationships: Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Wish Under A Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Khanofallorcs for beta reading!

“So, what is the news on your front, Stinky Sock?” the little red kwami asked, nibbling on the cookie she had brought as a midnight snack.

“Boy still is as oblivious as hell, Sugar Cube. I swear, I am personally going to Cataclysm the obliviousness out of him someday,” the black kwami replied, his luminescent green eyes being the only thing clearly visible in the dark night sky.

“You know how oblivious most of our chosens have been, right, Plagg?”

“Yeah. And I will say, it is fun watching these two idiots dance around each other. Plus, I prefer being tortured by oblivious chosens than staying miles apart from you, Bug.”

The sincerity in his words made the Ladybug kwami glow a little red. “Aww, Plagg, that’s so sweet of you.”

“Sweet? and  _ me _ ?  **_BLEH!_ ** ” came the answer, making the red kwami giggle.

It was a weekly thing for the two little beings. Meet at a designated place every Saturday and spend time with each other. Being the Yin and the Yang, they couldn’t hold it in themselves to stay away from each other for long periods of time. Creation and Destruction, two powers, two concepts that though totally opposite to each other, had always been together since the start of the world, and would continue to be in balance and harmony for all times to come.

“Say, Plagg,” Tikki mused, making the tiny black cat cease his antics and turn his rapt attention to her, “What would you do if, somehow, you got a chance to meet your old kittens again?”

Plagg stiffened for a moment, then nonchalantly said, “It would sure be a pleasure, Tikks. I mean, who wouldn’t like to meet their past holders, hmm?” 

No matter how hard he tried, Tikki could detect the quivering that Plagg was trying to mask underneath the façade of nonchalance. 

“Plagg, you do know that you can fully be yourself in front of me, right?”

No answer. No reply. But Creation sensed the aura of sadness that had surrounded her counterpart. Especially given the black glow that seemed to surround him.

Flying over to him, she hugged him from behind, glowing a beautiful red herself, equalising his sadness with her comfort.

“You really needed to remind me of them, huh? I try to mask my pain, my sadness underneath this nonchalant nature of mine, but somehow you seem to sense everything. Tikki,” he turned to look at her, his green eyes boring into her blue ones, “You know what I would not give to get even a single chance to meet them again. Seeing them hale, hearty and healthy, that is what would really soften the blow of losing them so abruptly.”

“But we both know,” he said, breaking apart from the hug and turning around, laughing mirthlessly, “this wish of mine, for all of us kwamis to meet our past holders again even for a single day, it is illogical, unattainable. That’s why I never show them the affection, always being a demanding nuisance to them all. That way, somehow, I hope that when I am gone from their lives, at least they won’t feel any void left behind, a void that every chosen brings with themselves for us kwamis.”

“Plagg…” 

He felt a small hand on his shoulder, and swiftly wiped at his eyes, “I am not crying, Tikks. My eyes are just sweating. Destruction never cries. He is meant to destroy and move on with his life. It is Creation’s job to bring new things into the world. I can’t afford to get attached to my kittens, but somehow, each of them worms their way into this closed-off tiny heart of mine and...”

“Plagg. Look.”

The little cat looked up in the sky where Tikki pointed. A bright streak of light travelled in the night sky.

“You just made a wish underneath a shooting star.”

“Yeah, Sugar Cube.”

Silently hugging the black kwami again, Tikki whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

The innocent love bloomed underneath the starry sky, both magical beings unaware that moments ago, under the shooting star, something unattainable had been attained, and that something miraculous was soon going to happen.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Story also shared on my [Main tumblr](https://mininoire.tumblr.com/) and [Writing Tumblr](https://noirewrites.tumblr.com/).
> 
> If you are looking for a friendly MLB community to discuss your ideas, plots or share views regarding the show, or to simply be a part of a MLB server, join the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) today!


End file.
